This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Previous results from fresh-frozen tissue has demonstrated that Raman spectroscopy accurately classifies breast lesions and supports moving this technique to a clinical setting for further investigation of its efficacy in breast cancer diagnosis. As a result, we pursued clinical study. We collected Raman spectroscopic data in the operative room of the Cleveland Clinic Foundation from 9 patients undergoing partial mastectomy and mastectomy surgery. The main goal of this study is to detect status of margins in real-time using previously developed and prospectively validated chemico-morphological algorithm.